


Wednesday the 20th.

by Enigma_Griffin



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eret needs more character devlopment, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, One Shot, dream is a jerk, dream kills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_Griffin/pseuds/Enigma_Griffin
Summary: One shot for what I hope won't happen on Wednesday. Tommy and Tubbo follow the compass and meet exactly who they expected to meet. Spoilers for up to 1/16/21 in the Dream SMP
Kudos: 35





	Wednesday the 20th.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get this off before whatever is going to go down in a couple days. Written on 1/17/21, so if any of the guesses in this short are accurate I may delete this one shot.

The sun crested high into the sky as Tubbo and Tommy followed the compass they had found. It was Wednesday, like the note said. And they came alone, just like the note said. Tubbo wanted to gather at least a few extra people to try and help, but Tommy was resolute. Secretly, they both knew that Tommy wanted to be the one to get his revenge on Dream. Adding more people into the mix wouldn’t be fulfilling. Tubbo didn't like that idea, but there wasn't any real way to reason, even the note had asked them to come alone.

The pair brushed past the trees, delving deeper into the forest and climbing over a few hills along the way. Neither of them spoke much on the trip over, not sure what to say to what was going to happen. Every so often they glanced at each other, giving a small nod or a small smile, reminding the other that they were here. That they were going to face this together.

The pair pushed past another tree, reaching a clearing between two hills. Standing in the middle of the hills was Dream, his netherite gleaming a sharp purple in the sunlight. Next to him were Punz and Eret, also in full netherite armor. 

“You bitch.” Tommy greeted the group. It wasn't exactly clear which one of the group he was talking to. 

“Hello Tommy.” Dream responded coldly. There was nothing in his hands, but Punz and Eret both and their weapons at the ready. They were not just there to talk.

“You came alone.” Dream stated, almost seeming surprised they had followed directions. The two next to him broke off for a moment, checking the vicinity for any other people. Punz gave Dream a nod of confirmation. It was just the five of them.

“This is your last chance Dream.” Tommy threatened, stepping forward and pointing his sword towards Dream. “Give me back the discs.”

Dreams posture shifted, one of his fingers twitching toward his sword, but not yet drawing it. 

“You're not exactly in the position to be negotiating Tommy.” He spoke, gesturing broadly to the pair, “In fact, I don't think you have any power here at all.”

“We’re going to get them back.” Tubbo chimed in glancing at Tommy who was locked in a death glare with Dream, “We can do it too.”

“Yeah!” Tommy agreed. 

Dream chuckled. “Really? You really think you can?”

“Yeah I think we can.” Tommy’s grip grew tighter around his sword

“You can what? Kill me? Take the discs back? What are you trying to prove here?” Dream challenged further.

“You know I want you dead Dream.” Tommy spoke lowly anger dripping from his voice. Tubbo glanced at his friend, the menacing tone so different from every other time they had spoken.

Dream chuckled.

“Now I came here to talk, to try and bargain for the discs but it looks like-” Dream paused, looking at the pair and cocking his head. “You’ve already made your mind up. You're not going to come quietly.”

“I think we’re pretty fucking far from that Dream.” Tommy stated. Tubbo nodded, his resolve settling. 

“Then I guess,” He looked at Punz and Eret next to him. “There's no reason for me to play nice.”

In a swift motion, Dream drew his sword and Tommy’s blood ran cold as his heart started to race. 

“Tommy is mine.” Dream instructed Punz and Eret Before taking a bold step towards Tommy and swinging his sword in a wide arch.

Tommy parried the blow, shouting out “Tubbo run, Tubbo, run!” 

They had practiced this before, they would lose them in the trees and get the upper hand by splitting the team. Eret and Punz began to race towards Tubbo as Tommy and Dream were locked in their own battle. 

The two traded blows, Dream’s fighting was almost like a ballet, while Tommy’s was more quick and jerky, an experienced killer versus a bold upstart. Tommy tried to stab straight at Dreams chest, but Dream stepped aside, letting the momentum of the charge drive Tommy into a worse position. Dream slammed the hilt of the blade onto Tommy's back as he fell past. Tommy gasped for air quickly regaining his positioning and went in for a second quick attack. 

They locked themselves in a staring match above the crossed blades. Tommy quickly realized that he was never going to win this fight head on. He swept backwards, nearly pushing Dream back before running into the forest in the opposite direction that Tubbo had run in.

Tubbo was racing up a hill, drawing the two soldiers attention before pulling out a crossbow and sending off two shots, both hitting Punz square in the chest. As Punz and Eret raced the rest of the way up the hill, Tubbo changed tactics again, jumping to the lower side of the hill and reading for a sword fight. As Punz reach him Tubbo swung around, slicing through Punz. Punz struck back, but it was too late. Punz fell, dead. Tubbo stared at the place Punz used to be before shouting.

“Tommy! Tommy I got Punz! I got hi-” The shout turned to a scream as Dreams blade found Tubbo’s chest. 

The world stopped for a moment as Tubbo stood still with the sword still in his sternum. Tubbos eyes shook, looking around the wooded area, trying to catch a glimpse of his best friend in the area. Trying to find some sort of comfort in the last moments.

And then he was gone. 

Tommy had just crested the hill to watch his body vanish, the armor he had worked so hard to get clattered into a heap around the empty space. Dream watched the scene with a cold detachment. It was another kill on his list, something that needed to be taken care of.

“Tubbo?” Tommy asked, not quite believing his eyes. Dream glanced up at Tommy before looking at the pile of stuff, lightly kicking the helmet. Tommy ran closer to where the body was, regardless of the danger that Dream posed.

“Tubbo?!?” He shouted desperately, nearly screaming the name into the air.

“Tubbo is dead Tommy.” Dream sounded too calm. “And he’s dead because of you.”

“Tubbo.” Tommy repeated, the word sounding empty.

“And now.” Dream wiped off his blade, turning to face Tommy head on. “You’re going to join him.”

For a split second, Tommy froze, staring at the scene in shock. As Dream took a step forward it snapped him back to reality and Tommy turned and Tommy _ran_. 

“Eret! He’s running for it!” Dream shouted.

Tommy glanced behind him to see the sunglasses wearing king start running after him. There was no escape, Eret was hot on his tail. Tommy dodged through the trees, racing up a hill and nearly tumbling down the other side. All the while, Eret kept pace, chasing him through the underbrush, even moving from side to side as if he was corralling Tommy to his demise. 

Tommy soon realized, that was exactly what Eret was doing. The next turn around the trees drove him into a sheer rock wall. He had no building material to try and get around it, and no pickaxe. This was a battle he had thought there was no time for pickaxes or for blocks.

He was wrong. He was wrong about everything.

Tommy flipped around to stare at the hunter who was chasing him. Eret was only a step behind him, dropping down to be at the same level as Tommy. A memory flashed in front of Erets mind and he realized: this was just like in the control room. Both of them, trapped in a dead end. Eret holding a sword, working for Dream, Tommy unarmed and fighting for what he thought was right. He almost smiled. This would be fitting. 

Tommy stared at his old friend, seeing the one who betrayed him before and the one who was going to betray him again. 

“I’m not apologizing for stealing your stuff.” Tommy declared, puffing his chest out. 

Defiant to the end. 

Eret made no response. Taking another step towards Tommy, he raised the sword up in a fluid motion, swinging it down for the final killing blow. Tommy winced, turning away from the blade and bringing his hands up in a feeble attempt to protect himself. 

Halfway through the arch of the blade, the weapon shifted turning from a sword and into a pickaxe. The pickaxe lodged itself in the wall behind Tommy, destroying the stone behind him. 

There was a second of pause as Tommy suddenly realized he wasn't dead. Slowly he looked up at the silent Eret. His shades hid any expression, but he could see a single tear run down his cheek as he focused on the wall in front of him. Tommy lowered his hands, uncertain on what was about to happen. 

Eret raised the pickaxe again causing Tommy to flinch. With four strokes the wall behind Tommy was destroyed, revealing a very small, just human sized tunnel behind the dirt and brick. Tommy stood, staring at the empty escape. He looked at Eret, not sure what was about to happen next.

In a practiced motion, Eret pulled out two potions of swiftness, a potion of invisibility, a torch and around 3 golden apples, throwing them towards Tommy. Quickly, Tommy swept them up, looking at the gifts and then up at Eret. 

Quietly he whispered, “Why?”

Eret didn't answer. The pickaxe disappeared, and in its place materialized a block of TNT. Shades met stunned eyes as Eret set the block on the ground in front of them, pulling out a stick of flin and some iront. 

Eret looked at Tommy. He whispered back.

“Run.”

Tommy couldn't move. Even after all this, he couldn't leave without knowing, without figuring out what this was going to cost him.

“No.” He whispered sharply, “Why?”

Tommy could see Eret swallow as another tear rolled down his cheek. He coughed, trying to regain some semblance of composure. He looked at the TNT in front of them and then glanced behind him, not able to look Tommy in the face.

“He was my friend too.” 

The moment sank in for the pair, as the cold realization sank in. Eret looked at the flint in his hand and turned back towards Tommy, a new resolve setting in. He knew what had to happen.

“Run.” He instructed.

Tommy took a step backwards, looking at Eret, reeling from the shock of the situation. Eret took a step forward, clicking the flint and whipping out the sword again. If Tommy didnt under the reasoning, he sure as hell would understand violence.

“RUN.” 

Tommy jumped, the sight of the sword knocking him out of his stupor. He turned and charged down the small hallway in the rock. Eret watched him race down the tunnel, waiting until he was almost out of range. 

“Where the FUCK is he?” Dream shouted in a rage.

The noise of the rest of Dream racing towards them reached Erets ears. He was going to have only a second to pull this off. He couldn't hesitate.

Eret knelt down by the TNT, lighting the fuse as he heard the footsteps grow closer.

“I’m sorry Tubbo.” Eret murmured to the empty air as the TNT block ticked down to zero. 

_Eret went off with a Bang._

_\----_

Tommy ran. He couldn't think of anything and was thinking of everything at the exact same time. He had failed. Again. Tubbo- those thoughts were too much. There were two more deaths on his hands now. Two more than he ever wanted. Vaguely behind him, Tommy could hear Erets voice shouting to Dream. 

“That fucking child set a trap for me! He set up some TNT, he killed me!” Eret yelled.

“Where did he go?” Dream demanded of Eret.

“I don't know, he must have dug an escape!” Eret replied, “I'm heading back now, I’ll show you where I saw him last!”

“Fucking Find HIM!” Dream shouted.

Tommy couldn't listen anymore. The shouting, the anger, he couldn't handle it. He tuned out the noise behind him, racing further down the darkened tunnel. 

Softly, Erets voice came to him. 

“There's a portal at the end of the tunnel.” It said in his head.

Tommy nodded, seeing the possibility of escape quickly turning into a reality. There was a portal, he could use it-

And go where? And do what? He was a deadman.

Dream wanted him dead. He controlled half the server. He had the prison, and he had everyone eager to do his bidding. 

Technoblade couldn't give a shit about him, not after Tommy had betrayed him. Well he hadn’t betrayed him. But that didn't matter to The Blade.

Ranboo was staying with Techno now. He couldn't go there, hiding in Ranboo’s basement in a mockery of what he had done with Technoblade.

He desperately grasped for someone to hide with, someone that wasn't going to betray him, someone that he could trust. A few days ago, that person would have been Tubbo. A few days ago, the two of them were living and building and planning for something better. It was cold in Snowchester, and Tommy hated it, but now he would give anything to stay forever in Snowchester. With Tubbo. 

The guilt began to sink in. Tubbo was gone. And it was his fault. Tears began to well up in his eyes, blocking out his vision as he ran. He wanted to turn around. To turn himself in to Dream and let this be over. But he couldn’t. There were people trying to help him, there were people, there had to be someone he could hide with.

The tunnel opened up wider, the portal sat in front of him. There was a chest to the side that Tommy blindly opened up. Inside was another invisibility potion and a netherite pickaxe, nearly the same one Eret used. It was even named, ‘The Axe-it’. Tommy was a second away from tears as he read the pun, coughing out a small laugh.

He jumped through the portal, turning around as soon as he was in the Nether. Working quickly, he chipped away at the obsidian portal on that side of the world, breaking it on both ends. Tommy swung again, the breaking of the bricks giving him some clarity.

Maybe Sam. Maybe that was his last hope. At least for now. He knew where Sams base was, and no one else knew where that was. Well. George and Sapnap knew. But there was a chance there. There were enough redstone contraptions in there that he could hide for a few days. His mistake with Techno was that he stayed for too long. Tommy wouldn't overstay his welcome at Sam’s. He would take what he needed and get out before anyone knew he was there. Sam didn't like fighting there, he would be protected. It was perfect.

It had to be. It was his last chance. 

Tubbos face flashed in front of his eyes. Tommy began to tear up again.

Tommy would survive. He would survive and he would live, and he would get his revenge. He wasn't going to live for his own selfish reasons. His selfish reasons had gotten Tubbo killed. He would live. He would get his revenge. Not for himself. But for Tubbo. 

“I’m not going to forget you Tubbo. It’s going to be okay.” Tommy’s voice cracked and he stumbled to collect himself.

“I’m going to fucking kill Dream if its the last thing I do.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Poor Tubbo. Poor Eret. I honestly don't know how Tommy is going to get out of this one. Thank you all! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
